Thoughts and Musings
by phoenixash88
Summary: harry is getting restless at privet drive set after GOF, not good at summaries read and find out
1. Chapter 1

MUSINGS

A/N: Not native English speaker and I don't own any of the character they belong to JKR and I am not trying to offend anyone by this little fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please R&R

 _Italics- talk with him_

The Detective

Harry potter, a boy of 15 sat in his room at number four private drive with a faraway look on his face, a look that clearly stated that he is doing some serious thinking.

It was the look that he wears generally nowadays. After the events of the third Task and everything that happened afterwards Harry was at first momentarily glad for the secluded time but when he didn't receive any information from the Wizarding world he grew restless. As Days passed by he was also suffering from the painful tingling from his scar and the anger from being left out like a little kid, after all he is the one who witnessed firsthand the resurrection of Voldemort. His half completed summer assignments lay strewn about the room.

At least his relatives ignored him, apart from the usual chores he stayed mostly in his room. One day, he picked up a book from the junk pile from his room and to distract himself from his thoughts began reading it. From the condition of the book it was totally apparent that his cousin Dudley never read it instead used it to hit someone most probably harry himself.

The book turned out to be about a consultant detective named Sherlock Holmes who was a brilliant man, harry now remembered reading about him in school but he was not sure. The man was amazing and when he deduced, it was generally mast accurate. Harry guessed that the man would definitely have been a Slytherin if ever get sorted and chuckled. Apart from distracting him some lines like "the world is full of obvious things which nobody by any chance ever observes" and he thought of his first year, their observation led them to the belief that someone was trying to get the stone, of course it was another thing that they suspected Snape instead of Quirell.

 _Of course we are not Sherlock Holmes and we did got better with time_

He finished the book in two days and that is a record time for him then he began searching for more books in his room, and tidying things also. But unfortunately no books on his detective was found but he did find some other novels like 'The Hobbit' and 'To kill a Mockingbird' the others were quite in a bad shape, likely to have suffered Dudley's tantrums, he never liked books but they were a common item in gifting people. Due to the lack of things to do (and he does not want to do work on his assignments) he read the other two books he found legible. He enjoyed them to and vowed to get other books in the series referred at the end of the book when he next visited a bookstore and made a mental note to ask Hermione if Flourish and Blotts* supplied muggle literature.

After the Dementers incident, Harry was back still thinking in his room that how the Dementers came to Little Whinging. He also berated himself for going out if the house but he just went to the bookstore and then to the park. And he willed himself to observe more carefully and as Sherlock said _not just to see, but to observe_

His favorite past time is to observe and reflect, many times he wondered about Professor Snape,

 _That man is a mystery worth Mr. Sherlock Holmes he chuckled to himself, how such a vindictive man can do the job of spying or maybe because of his bitter nature he is able to do it. He was not sure_

 _And professor Dumbledore is also quite confusing man_

He was just thinking that when he heard a sound from downstairs and it turned out to be the order members who had came to take him away. He carefully packed his newfound books with him, the Dursleys won't miss them, he thought.

And remembered to collect his essays

 _I surely need Hermione to complete all of them_

Up next: The headquarters

Thanks for reading.

Until we meet again

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++F R RB**

 **Y45H45UJ5U6J69999999999999**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The headquarters

A/N: I am not a native English speaker and I don't own any of the character they belong to JKR and Constructive criticism is welcome.

Warning: This story loosely follows Ootp canon

 _Italics- talk with self and titles also_

"The Order is comprised only of overage wizards," he said. "Wizards

Who have left school," he added, as Fred and George opened their

mouths. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea,

Any of you . . . I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."

Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Mrs. Weasley beckoned imperiously to her sons and Hermione. One by one they stood up and Harry, recognizing defeat, followed suit.

After all the events, Harry was sure he would not be able to fall asleep; the evening had been so packed with things to think about that he fully expected to lie awake for hours mulling it all over. He wanted to continue talking to Ron, but Mrs. Weasley was now creaking back downstairs again, and once she had gone he distinctly heard others making their way upstairs.

As Harry retired to his bed that night he reflected on all the information he acquired today, it was quite disturbing to be left out but he felt bad for his earlier behavior with his friends.

That aside he was quite irritated with the Headmaster he was here when he arrived and Harry wanted to talk with him about the Dementor Incident but the man has left without meeting him he thought it quite odd as he had never ignored harry before, and quite strange anger welled up inside him, he himself was quite surprised that the mere thought of headmaster could evolve such significant amount of resentment in him. Then he thought he was acting quite childishly, Dumbledore simply was busy, and vowed to just let the matter drop and get some sleep.

The morning came bright and early and Harry was immensely glad to be at the Headquarters rather than to be at the Privet Drive. Cleaning number twelve Grimmauld Place, he secretly enjoyed releasing the pent up energy on cleaning the old, gloomy place.

They spent most of their day cleaning the old place, at evening they all dispersed Ginny and Hermione off to their room, to help Ginny with something.

Ron didn't want to study so he was playing Wizarding chess and Harry was sitting in the Library trying to finish last of his Potions essay _To list 5 different potions to heal minor injuries and First aid ingredients with their properties._ It was fairly interesting topicand he has researched in the books found in the library and in the reference books also, he decided that he did a decent job and once looked over by Hermione it would be good to go. He shook his cramped hand and stretched leisurely on the armchair he was reading on.

He decided that it was still some time left to pursue the contents of the library and the Defense section was quite large he found a book on Dueling tactics named ' _The Art of Dueling'_ it has all kind of spells used in dueling and origins and proper etiquettes with graphical representation also.

 _Snape must've read this book_ he thought as it was exactly as the Professor has done in Second year's Dueling club

He was engrossed in the second chapters when someone knocked on the door to announce dinner is being served, he set the book where he found to read tomorrow and made his way to the kitchen and spent the entire evening listening to Sirius as he was telling about some of the epic pranks they played while in school. Fred and George had a mischievous looks on their faces and harry enjoyed himself very much in his friends and Godfather's company. He went to bed with a smile on his face

A/N: so another chapter up. Forgive my mistakes, I think that I made a mistake in harry's birthday. I will try to post soon but can't promise anything. Please R & R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I am not a native English speaker and I don't own any of the character they belong to JKR and Constructive criticism is welcome.

Thank you for following my story, I will try to update soon.

Please R&R

 _Italics- talk with self_

Time flew away very quickly the hearing went well and Ron and Hermione were made prefects and the party and everything went quickly and soon September 1st arrived the children were herded towards the Kings Cross Station and Harry got the Picture of the Former Order of Phoenix as a parting gift from his Godfather.

He was going to miss him as it was for the first time he properly spent some time with Sirius Harry thought to himself .he never got a chance to visit Diagon allay and they are prohibited to owl anyone so Harry just borrowed some books from his Godfather's library and he was currently reading one of the said books in the train compartment waiting for Ron and Hermione, as they were doing the Prefect's Duty

"Mate you are becoming second Hermione, you spent more time reading than you do with me" it was Ron's first comment as he entered in the compartment, he knew what will follow so he kept his mouth shut.

As expected Hermione chirped in "Honestly Ron, you should follow harry as you know our OWLs exam this year. At least harry is heading my advice."

And their argument started their but cut short by Ginny's arrival, the rest of the train ride went like every other harry playing Chess with Ron, Hermione and Luna reading and Neville tending to his plant. As the train lurched to stop they all dismounted and sat in the Threstel driven carriages all the way Harry pondered on why He is the only one who can see the ugly creatures.

The Great hall was as usual in its full glory with floating candles and all and harry felt strangely at home. After the toad-like women's speech, Harry felt deep down not to expect anything good from that women, after all what good can be expected from Fudge supporter. He shifted his focus to his meal and talked with his friends about Hagrid's absence.

That night his sleep was restless filled with dreams about the log corridor accompanied by the nightmares of Cedric's death, at five in the morning he woke after one such nightmare and decided to get ready for the day. He showered and dressed in his uniform made his way to the Great hall for breakfast with a Charms book in his hands.

The rest of the occupants of the tower were just started stirring.

At the Great hall he was the only student, Professors Snape and Flitwick the only other occupants. He greeted them cheerfully and started on his breakfast and then continued reading his book while waiting for everyone to arrive.

A/N: so another chapter up. I know it's not much but at least it's something,

I will try to post soon but can't promise anything. Please R & R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I am not a native English speaker and I don't own any of the character they belong to JKR and Constructive criticism is welcome.

Warning: This story loosely follows Ootp canon

Authors note 2: This story is not going to be very long. Basically it will feature Harry as an intelligent student and Severus will eventually enter the story as some of you have noticed. There will be mentor/pupil relationship between them nothing more.

Thanks everyone who had followed this story, I will try to update more often

 _Italics- talk with self and titles also_

Everyone started to arrive in the Great Hall, Harry waved to Luna Lovegood and she waved back enthusiastically causing her feathery earrings to dislodge. His friends came and dug eagerly into their breakfast, their timetables arrived, and first period was Transfiguration they made their way to the class chattering about the Quidditch. The class went smoothly as it was the first day back they haven't gotten any homework just reading ahead for next lesson and fortunately harry had already read the first chapter of the book for the first time he thought what Hermione felt reading ahead on textbooks.

Next lesson was Charms, they handed their summer assignments and revised what they learned last year and what will they learn this year with OWLs just around the corner. All the teachers' started the same way. It was commonly decided that Umbridge's classes were going to be rubbish even Hermione agreed. But harry got detention from her because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, he sighed he was already lectured by Hermione and want this detention done and over with it.

He made his way towards her office and thought _why every year it had to be DADA teachers that were after me, maybe because it's my favorite subject_ he sighed and knocked on the door while straightening his posture, Umbridge's sickeningly sweet voice bid him to enter, and pink assaulted his vision everything was pink the walls, curtains, table clothes, vases, and the women herself was wearing everything pink, _she must be obsessed with the color_ he thought

"You'll be writing some lines for me Mr. Potter 'I must not tell lies' "she ordered

Harry sat on the desk and asked "how many times?"

"Let's just say until the message sinks in" she said

He started writing, as the message appeared at the back of his hand he looked up to see the smiling face of his professor, then ducked his head and with gritted teeth started writing. After nearly two hours of torture, he made his way to nearby lavatory and dressed his hand with a handkerchief and walked back to Gryffindor tower and vowed never to let that horrid women win in her little cruel games and keep his head cool.

He took out one of the book from the Black's library and began reading it, as Ron and Hermione were away on Prefect duty and Neville was nowhere to be seen and the other boys of his Dorm were Seamus, who after yesterday's incident won't talk to him.

It was quite an interesting book called ' _Potions in Combat';_ it was the only one of potions that he borrowed as he was not particularly fond of Potions. But there were simple enough concoctions and potions that were quite explosive thus helping in battle

 _Plus it will be fun to blow things up on purpose_ he thought

But he would have to ask for professor snape's permission to brew things and it was not likely that he would give it easily.

With that in mind he went to the Common Room, Ron came and soon he was talking and playing chess with Ron. When he retired to bed that night he checked his hand and realized that it just stung a little and as he didn't know many healing spell he determined to look some up tomorrow and went to sleep.

Enjoy! I promise a bigger chapter next

Please R & R

Until we meet again


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I am not a native English speaker and I don't own any of the character they belong to JKR and Constructive criticism is welcome. This story is not going to be very long. Basically it will feature Harry as an intelligent student and Severus will eventually enter the story as some of you have noticed. There will be mentor/pupil relationship between them nothing more.

Thanks everyone who had followed this story, I will try to update more often

 _Italics- talk with self and titles also_

The first month of school went by and at the weekend nearly everyone was enjoying the good sunny whether outside, on the school grounds and the Trio has decided to meet at the tree by the lake to enjoy as well, after a week of suffering in Umbridge's detention and the 'talk' with Professor McGonagall he kept his head down or at least tried to do so. And surprisingly his grades improved a great deal, it seems that all his studying over the summer has paid its price, even his Potions grade was 'Exceed Expectations' which was unexpected but welcome surprise.

Harry and his friends were sitting outside and discussing about, what they dubbed were 'toad problem'

"At this rate we will definitely fail our OWLs" Hermione stated

"I could care less but really that woman's classes are totally rubbish and I haven't learned anything in it" Ron said and everything stared at him usually Ron didn't say anything but now the it seems he too was now under pressure of the upcoming OWLs

"We can't do anything; you know she has Fudge's support, except study on our own." Hermione sighed

"I think I know a way " harry said, he was looking as if in deep thought an idea forming in his head as he glanced at scars on his hand. "Hermione can you tell me who else had detentions with Umbridge besides myself?"

 _He knew he heard Seamus having detention with her._

"Umm… I think Seamus and a second year girl Martha got detention with her along with some other kids of different house supposedly for playing a prank in her class, that's all I know" Hermione replied her eyes showing that she understood what he was asking and hoping that his suspicions were wrong.

"Thanks Hermione. I have to go now, catch you later at lunch" before his friends could say anything he darted toward the castle's gate thinking about his plan. His first stop was Gryffindor common room where he cornered Martha and questioned her quietly.

His suspicions were confirmed and merely observing Seamus was enough to know that he too had to use the quill.

 _How can I be so stupid and selfish, if I had reported her first time all the others won't have to use it he berated himself for thinking so childishly_

Now the next part of plan required a huge amount of patience, courage and some of Mr. Holmes skills. Inhaling deeply he made his way towards the dungeons towards the office of much feared, mainly hated and little bit respected Potions Professor: Severus Snape

He knocked softly on the office door and after a moment heard the voice bidding him to enter; he walked in squaring his shoulders and closed the door behind him

"Potter, Why are you here?" the man narrowed his eyes at harry

He was sitting behind the desk with some kind of magazine/book open in front of him.

Harry cleared his throat and said in a polite yet firm voice

"I need your help professor"

"What kind game are you playing here potter?"

"I really need you to help me sir, believe me I am not playing any games"

"Well, tell me in what regards you need my help, then I may or may not help you and if this turns out to be one of your pranks Merlin help me, you will regret this, understood?" Snape stated angrily already irritated

Harry gulped and nodded and thought where to start his explanation and decided to come directly to the point

"Professor Umbridge is using a quill that draws blood from the hands of the user on the students in her detentions" he stated swiftly "there are 3 students from Gryffindor and 2 from Ravenclaw and I think one was from Slytherin, that's all I know, sir"

The professors face was forming a frown as if he was trying to process the information that was said very fast then he narrowed his eyes at harry and said "Explain the quill"

And harry did as clear as he can remember.

"Give me names of the students, potter?"

Harry hesitated to give his own name but then decided to be honest his professor was jotting 'names' on the parchment

"Martha Stevenson, Seamus Finnigan, Dennis Creevy, I don't know who was from Slytherin, and Harry Potter"

Professor Snape looked up sharply and searched his face for any sign of lie

"Show me" he demanded and harry understood what his professor wanted but still felt as if he was letting the toad win, but he shook his head and firmed his resolve

He showed he left hand to the professor, who gently took the hand for closer inspection and gently poked the words _I must not tell lies_ , the lack of taunting surprised harry and also the gentleness with his professor was holding his hand as if he knew that it still hurts when pressure is applied to the wound

"Sir, what is it, I mean the quill she is using?"He asked tentatively

"I think it's a Blood Quill that she is using and judging by your hand I am right in my assumption, how Many times you used it and for how long?" Snape asked picking up his quill again

"About for a week, for two hours I think" he said exactly remembering

"What?" Snape exploded getting up from his seat glaring at Harry "and you are telling me now, why Potter? Do you enjoy getting tortured by Dark objects and not to mention highly illegal? You could have been gravely injured boy,"

Harry backed up a little and answered "it was not that bad sir, I didn't knew it was illegal and I always used Murtlap after detention sir"

Severus snorted "not that bad certainly your hand disagree Mr. Potter, well at least you have sense enough to use murtlep"

"I was not thinking clearly before sir, but I told you now"

"Yes after several others have suffered as well" Snape said sarcastically"

Harry flinched at that

"What happens now sir?"

"Don't tell anyone now Potter until I have enough proof against her we can't take action. Go back to lunch now and report to hospital wing at 7 pm tonight Tell everyone that you have detention understood?'

"Perfectly, sir"

"Go now. And potter"

Harry turned around as he was making his way towards the door

"It is quite right of you to tell me, Better late than never, but next time if something like this happen report to me or anyone immediately"

The boy nodded and left the office his plan has worked

Severus sat down and carefully planned what to next and he thought why the boy chose to tell him, his least favorite teacher he was determined to ask the Boy in the evening.

He got up, he has work to do and hopefully the toad women will be gone from Hogwarts till this time tomorrow.

_llong chapter as promised

Please R & R

Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I am not a native English speaker and I don't own any of the character they belong to JKR and Constructive criticism is welcome. This story is not going to be very long. Basically it will feature Harry as an intelligent student and Severus will eventually enter the story as some of you have noticed. There will be mentor/pupil relationship between them nothing more.

Thanks everyone who had followed this story

LAST CHAPTER

The rest of the day went disturbingly quiet, everyone studying or playing games and soon it was time for dinner. They all went together; the three of them along with Neville and Luna, Dinner went as usual, nothing unexpected happened like Umbridge's disposal from the school or anything remotely close, Harry began to get anxious about his appointment in the Infirmary

Harry made his way towards the Hospital Wing reluctantly and pushed the double doors, he was surprised to see the infirmary empty of any students, he thought the others were yet to come because certainly he was not the only one that came for reporting after all the others also suffered the effects of that bloody quill or whatever was the blasted things name. He knocked on Madam Pomphrey's office door and waited patiently

The matron ushered him inside and closed the main door and warded it,

"Come Mr. Potter, sit make yourself comfortable"

Harry sat down, after a few moments the floo flared and the potions Professor he had his usual sneer on his face

"You are on time For once Potter, will wonders never cease"

Harry wanted to roll his eyes but restrained himself; it seems his professor was in a foul mood this evening he can tell at once

His observation skill has definitely improved because Snape was really in a bad mood, he had just came from the Headmaster's office having collected enough evidences and proofs to prove the DADA professors illegal ways and the Headmaster refused to be present at Potter's reporting of his injury. It was ideal For a Headmaster to be present at times like this but no Albus Dumbledore has a great work to do that is: keeping distance from potter. He was still fuming from that decision as he Flooed to the hospital Wing.

"Shall we begin, Severus?" the matron voice cutting his thoughts. He nodded

"But Professor where are the other students? Shouldn't they have to report too?" the boy asked

"Because everyone else is sensible enough for keeping their head down after the first one or two detentions and they are already had been dealt with" He explained irritated

It was the truth, all other student's scar were faded or the result of only one or two. He checked the register in which detentions are noted and potter received higher number of detention from Umbridge than from Severus, which he received only two because the boy is behaving quite adequately in his class, this term.

Poppy carried out all the finer details, took some photographs of his hand asked a few questions, recorded the conversation and filled out some form officially signing as Harry's healer and Severus signed as witness. All these information will be confidential and after about two minutes from curfew they both left the Infirmary

"Thanks Professor for Everything" Harry said sincerely

He nodded

"Tell me Mr. Potter why you chose to tell me? Why not you're Head of House or anyone?"

"Umm… because Professor McGonagall already told me keep my head down which I was doing but Umbridge keeps giving me detentions and I thought you will provide us Murtlep to help since you are the Potions Masters it only seemed logical"

He was surprised the boy had thought this through before not just rushed foolhardily.

"Tomorrow stop by my office and we will see about the scarring" he gestured towards the words etched on his students hand

"But sir, Madam Pomphrey said nothing can be done about that"

"Is she the Potions master or me?"

The boy grinned at Severus and suddenly became thoughtful for a while; it was some time after curfew Professor Snape was walking Harry to the Gryffindor tower.

"Sir, I found some potions in a book that I would like to brew, but don't want to brew it unsupervised. Can I come tomorrow to brew if you are not too busy sir? They are quite simple potions sir but are quite combustible. If you are not busy sir I would like to brew it"

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow

"Which book are you talking about Mr. Potter?"

" _Potions in Combat by Dominique_ "

"Where did you get this Book?"

"Uh I borrowed it from my Godfather, sir"

"We shall see, come after lunch tomorrow and bring your book"

As they Neared the Tower's entrance harry asked

"How much time does these entire procedure take place sir, the reporting I mean?"

"Don't worry Potter, Umbridge will be gone from here this time today, You did a good job telling a Slytherin about her" he smirked and gave the password to the Fat Lady

Harry smiled and bid the professor Good night and went towards the Dormitories. He was feeling quite happy about the prospect of Umbridge gone.

 _Maybe this year will be normal and I can focus more on the OWLs, perhaps they will get a decent DADA teacher which he very much doubted_

That night he went to bed with a satisfied smile on his face. He had tomorrow's potions appointment to look forward to. Maybe this year will turn out good.

END


End file.
